Paramore (album)
| last album picture = | next album picture = | last album = Brand new eyes | album = Paramore | next album = TBD | last release = 2009 | album release = 2013 | next release = |Name = Paramore|Image = Paramore-self-titled-cover-400x400.jpg|Released = April 9, 2013|Length = 63:48|Producers = Justin Meldal-Johnsen and Taylor York|Label = Fueled by Ramen|previous = Brand New Eyes|current = Paramore|next = After Laughter|Genres = Power Pop, Pop Rock Alternative Rock, New Wave}} Paramore is the self-titled fourth album by Paramore. It was released on April 9, 2013 and their first album without their former founding members, Josh and Zac Farro. It was released to critical acclaim by critics, and it charted at number one or the top ten in most countries, and in the US it was number one selling a little over 106,000 copies. On April 18, 2012, lead singer Hayley Williams announced on the band's site that the producer for their new album would be Justin-Meldal Johnsen, longtime bassist for Beck and Nine Inch Nails, who has previously produced records for M83 and Neon Trees. In an interview with Electronic Musician, Meldal-Johnsen stated he wants "the album to sound very visceral and a little bit less locked down and computerized, more 1981 than 2012, with a nod to 2016." On July 2, 2012, it was announced on the band's Twitter that former Nine Inch Nail and current Angels and Airwaves drummer Ilan Rubin will be recording drums for the album. Hayley Williams and Taylor York confirmed, through Twitter, that they had finished recording the album on November 1, 2012. When asked about why the album is self-titled, Williams explained "The self-titled aspect of the whole thing is definitely a statement. I feel like it's not only reintroducing the band to the world, but even to ourselves ... By the end of it, it felt like we're a new band." Touring/Promotion On February 12th, 2013 the "Self-Titled Tour" began in Bankok. The tour is expected to continue 2-12-13 up to 3-11-14 currently. The tour will have 48 shows in North America, 37 in Europe, 13 in the Ociana region, 11 in Latin America, 3 in Asia, and 2 in the Carribian Ocean, with a total of 114 shows. The tour's end will kick off on March 7th 2014 in Miami, Florida on a boat. It will then travel to Great Stirrup Cay by the 11th. The March 7th to March 11th part of the "Self-Titled Tour" is dubbed as the "PARAHOY! Cruise". After the Self-Titled Tour came the Monumentour which is a tour by Paramore and Fall Out Boy, which also featured New Politics and Bad Suns. Similar to the Self-Titled tour, this was done around the United States. The tour was first leaked in January, as it was supossed to be mentioned around March and April. The tour started June 19, 2014 and will end at September 12, 2014. Though most shows are featuring both Paramore and Fall Out Boy, some are only featuring Paramore... while others are featuring only Fall Out Boy (such as the last date on the tour). The first few days of the tour, a setlist of songs were made for Paramore and Fall Out Boy to follow... though Paramore sometimes changes what songs should be included. There are 43 shows in total. Releases Singles 1. Now (- January 2013) was the first single in the album. It featured one of the four music videos (this, Still Into You, Ain't It Fun and Brick By Boring Brick) to not feature the band preforming. Now was released on iTunes as pre-order to all the songs in the album, as they were all released on April 9, 2013. The music video for the song was released on February 12, 2013 and became what the band called 'their lead single'. 2. Still Into You (- March 2013) was the second single in the album. The music video to the song was very different from other music videos Paramore had made, as the song itself was labeled as 'pop' in many countries. Now was said to be alternative. The music video of Still Into You came out on April 8, 2013 and was the last single to be made into a music video before the release of the album. Still Into You had recieved many awards and became one of the band's top hits, and the most viewed music video from the songs in this album. 3. Daydreaming (- December 2013; UK & select countries) was the third single in the album. It was announced to be a single before Ain't It Fun, though a quick music video was shot for it as Paramore decided to scrap the Ain't It Fun video (which was supossed to be released first). The single had only been charted in the UK. The music video was uploaded on November 5, 2013. 4. Ain't It Fun (- February 2014; US Top 40) was the fourth single in the album. A music video was made for the song earlier, though it was scrapped because the band did not like where the video was heading, as this was released on Hayley Williams' tumblr. The music video was re-released (on January 29, 2014), and was the first music video by Paramore in 2014. This song had reached #10 on the Billboard 100(s) charts and #1 and adult pop songs. A exclusive vinyl was released for Record Store Day 2014 in Nashville, and it featured this song in a 'broken' vinyl design. Singles' Cover Art Now.jpg Cover paramore's song still into you.jpg Aint It Fun.png *''Daydreaming never had an official cover art.'' EPs' Cover Art HolidaySessions.png AintItFunRemixes.jpg Track Listing Note: All songs are written by Hayley Williams and Taylor York except where mentioned. Bonus Tracks Note: These are Japanese and radio exclusives. Chart Performance Category:Paramore (album) Category:Album Category:Studio Album